The Heroes on Chrónos
by WordsGalore10
Summary: Bradley has unusual talents. He is a Migas; a person who has one mortal and immortal parent. He finds himself unexpectedly brought to Camp Agapi, a safe place for kids like him. There, he must accept the help of his friends Stephen & Crystal his girlfriend Autumn to find a powerful weapon that belonged to a goddess, or he will die. This is based off the Percy Jackson series.
1. I Have a Parking Lot Dilemma

Chapter 1: Canada's Wonderland, person comes, takes person out of rollercoaster cart, drops in parking lot, people come, scare them away.

Plot: The Spy of the Wave

**A/N: Hey guys! It's WordsGalore10! And welcome to my new account.**

**Some of you guys may know me from my series that I write with my friend, oceanic moon. It's called, Harry Potter and Snape.**

**If you haven't read Harry Potter and Snape and are interested, I'll have it up on here soon.**

**There's one thing you need to know. My name is going to be Ten. So call me Ten if you're leaving a review.**

**Speaking of, reviews and suggestions are encouraged but please, no flamers. **

**If you're wondering what this story is about, it's like the Percy Jackson series by Rick Riordan. It's called, The Heroes on Chrónos. I really hope you like it. I've written it all myself. This book is called, 'The Spy of the Wave'.**

**Well, I've talked too much! :P So without further to do, here we go. Please enjoy the first chapter of The Heroes on Chrónos, 'I Have a Parking Lot Dilemma'.**

**Disclaimer-**

**Ten: I own nothing. You hear me? Nothing.**

**Bradley: Why are you saying this?**

**Ten: Wait, who are you?**

**Bradley: The readers will find out soon enough.**

**Ten: And what do you mean, 'why are you saying this'?**

**Bradley: You made up this story. You don't need a disclaimer.**

**Ten: Oh, right. Well, if there's anything in here that is in other books, I don't own them!**

**Bradley: SEE YOU IN THE STORY TEN! *leaves***

**Ten: Bye Bradley...*smiles* He's in for the time of his life.**

I Have a Parking Lot Dilemma

I hate field trips. Except this one.

As soon as the Canada's Wonderland sign came into view, I knew I was in for the time of my life. But _boy, _I didn't think it would happen this way.

We were all waiting in line for The Crusher. Me, Cody, and nineteen other kids in Mr. Myder's class. Half of us knew what was coming to us, half of us didn't, and one boy _especially _didn't know what was coming, much less how his life was about to change forever.

It seemed like Cody and I waited in line forever, but finally our turn came to step in the seat that would take us to our doom, me in particular.

The guy running the ride looked like a hobo. His beard was ratted and tangled and there were flies buzzing around his head. His eyes were sunken and pale and he was wearing gray fingerless gloves.

"Welcome to The Crusher. Please step into the cart. Heavier person on the inside," he recited in a monotone voice, like he'd been doing it all day, which he probably had.

Cody pushed me forward. I stumbled to the side of the death trap, then turned around.

"Fine, scaredy-cat," I teased. Then I hastily climbed into the cart.

It was black with two white bones painted across the front. In red letters, 'Beware' was etched into the side.

I shook my head. "Beware of what? What's gonna happen to me?"

Cody slumped into the seat next to me as we buckled up. Hobo guy turned to face us.

"Please- EUGH-EUGH! Please keep your hands and feet inside the…yeah."

Cody and I frowned. We'd never heard an amusement park rider cough like a maniac and then stop in the middle of their boring safety monologue.

Cody opened his mouth. "Wait, can I just-"

But hobo guy had already pulled the green lever. The cart started moving and we both started freaking out.

"We chose the worst way to die," Cody pointed out, clutching the bar that held them in place.

"Thanks Doctor Make-you-feel-better!" I cried out sarcastically.

As the cart reached the half way mark of the climb to our death, I noticed that besides the amusement park spread out below them, I could see a beautiful view from so far up. Thousands of evergreen trees dotted the horizon like a Claude Monet painting. The sun was just setting, so a warm red glow of light was cast across the skyline. At least this was the last thing I would ever see.

A couple more metres…What was hobo guy doing down there?

As he gained the courage to look down, he noticed the ride operator clutching his head and bending down. He looked as if he was in agony.

One metre…half a metre…hobo guy had dropped to his knees and…was there something attached to his shirt? He looked like he had two bumps on his back.

Any second now…were the bumps…growing? And was he getting taller or…was he hallucinating?

And...

All of a sudden, a green creature with 6-metre wings was flying directly above them. The monster was baring yellow teeth like he had no idea what a toothbrush was. He had sharp claws that were almost as long as hockey sticks. His dagger like purple eyes were staring directly at…me.

I screamed. When I looked down, hobo guy was no longer there.

Wouldn't blame him for running away. I thought.

As I looked closely, I noticed there were multiple flies swarming the creature and-oh _no._

The monster suddenly thrust itself forward and glided over to Cody and I. I felt its claws dig into my skin as I balled my fists in pain. As my back throbbed, the creature let out a shrill roar and began to soar over the amusement park at about eighty miles an hour, clutching us in its grips.

I was breathing so heavily, my vision began to become blurry. I couldn't feel my back or my hands. My nose began to sting from a rogue stench the monster seemed to be emitting.

Then, we were over a parking lot, hundreds upon hundreds of cars, all different colours stagnant below us.

The monster released its grip on us and let go with such a sudden movement, I wasn't even sure if it was real. Actually, I was _never _sure, until I started falling to my death.

This time, I was actually sure it was the end. The feeling in the pit of my stomach I was experiencing couldn't be fake. I was falling, and this was it. My life was about to end. At least it'd happen with Cody at my side.

Claws. Digging into my back. The monster had got us again. I tried to kick, grab, do anything I could to break free.

_No need to fear, Bradley __Mikeals._

I immediately stopped and glanced around frantically. I was _definitely _going paranoid now. Hearing voices? Not a good sign of a good mental health.

_Your mental health is just fine Bradley. _The voice said, as if it had read his thoughts. _You are safe._

I heard a second, more defiant roar this time. Then, I heard a loud thumping, and the booming flap of wings, growing fainter by the second.

I found myself coming in contact with the ground, turning to face a giant white and chestnut coloured eagle. But it wasn't an eagle. The majestic bird had shrunk and transformed to become a human, a teenage girl. She was standing beside an older man, probably in his twenties, whom he'd probably not noticed until now because he'd been hidden by the girl's wings.

She had ginger hair that waved in the wind beside her. Her smile was warm and comforting. It almost made him forget what had just happened.

Then the man spoke.

"Autumn, good work. Bradley. Hi. I'm Reno. Pleased to meet you. Oh, and don't be afraid if that happens again. You'll probably almost die again tomorrow. By the way, where's the Wave?"

**A/N: Well, that's it! Who's Autumn? Who's Reno? What is the wave? IMPORTANT QUESTIONS! :P**

**Please come back for chapter 2. I **_**promise **_**this story will be **_**amazing**__**!**_

**I can't wait to see you for chapter 2. Please remember to leave reviews if you liked it or had a suggestion. Also, check out Harry Potter and Snape, written by me and oceanic moon (a.k.a. Three). The story is on oceanic moon's account for now, but I'll be posting it soon!**

**I do not own the name **_**Canada's Wonderland **_**or the ride name **_**The Crusher. **_**Just so you know!**

**See you next time! Thanks for reading!**

**-Ten**


	2. The Bunny Disrupts Everything

**A/N: Hey guys! It's Ten here! I'm back for the second chapter of **_**The Heroes on Chrónos, **_**and it's going to be an awesome one!**

**Last time, Bradley and Cody got carried away by a monster. The monster dropped them, but an eagle caught them and brought them to safety. The eagle turned out to be a girl named Autumn. Bradley also met Reno, though who are the two?**

**Please, if you like this chapter, leave a review. No flamers, but if you have suggestions, I'd love to hear them. Thanks!**

**So now, two things. If you have a question, leave a review asking me that question. Starting chapter 5, I'm going to be answering questions that you guys had. THANK-YOU!**

**And second, I'm going to be doing something I call, 'Ten's Chapterly Poll!' So here's basically what this is. I'm going to be doing a poll for every chapter. Tell me what your opinion is in the reviews. Don't be shy to express your opinion! Wait, I'm getting to ahead of myself. Here's this chapter's poll:**

**Ten's Chapterly Poll**

**Q: For my next story, which type of story do you want it to be?**

**Option A: Reader inserts **

**Option B: Choose your path**

**Option C: What character are you most like? (Quiz)**

**Leave your answer in the reviews. And if you don't know what those things are: Reader inserts- you insert things like your name and where you live. Choose your path- you are given two decisions of what to do after something has happened and you pick which way you want to go. What character are you most like- this one is pretty self-explainable. It's a quiz.**

**Enough of me talking! Let's get to the story!**

**I'm Ten and this is the second chapter of **_**The Heroes on Chrónos, **_**'The Bunny Disrupts Everything'.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing in relation to what already exists in the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series of the Heroes of Olympus series. Thanks! **

"Okay," I said, trying my best to stay calm, but it wasn't really working. "Recap. First a hobo turns into a giant monster, then it _picks_ me and Cody up, drops us, teenage eagle girl saves us, then teenage eagle girl is a teenage eagle girl!"

Autumn smiled at me. "As Reno just said, I'm Autumn. How-"

"Autumn," Reno interrupted. "No time for questions. We must get him to the camp."

I stared at them in horror. "You. Guys. Are. Crazy!"

Reno turned to Autumn and started murmuring in some foreign language.

"_Όταν θα τον πω;"_

"_Δεν έχουμε άλλη επιλογή, αλλά να του πω το συντομότερο παίρνει στο στρατόπεδο."_

"_Να το κάνω;"_

"_Ναι, πρέπει. Είσαι ο μόνος, εκτός από αγόρι λιοντάρι εκεί και τον εαυτό μου, τον οποίο γνωρίζει. Κάν 'το αργά."_

I studied the two. Reno looked sketchy. His scraggly chestnut hair was unkempt and the look in his eyes told me he was a suspicious person. He was always on his guard. Like me…wait, I'd just gotten carried away by a monster…yeah, never mind.

Reno also looked like a curious guy who asked a lot of questions and talked like there was no tomorrow. It looked to me as if he was made out of rock- no emotions. Maybe we would get along. You know, opposites attract, and Cody was always teasing me for crying at the end of _The Odd Life of Timothy Green._

Autumn on the other hand was a gorgeous pencil that fell from heaven. She was tall and thin and her ginger hair fell over her eyes, framing it perfectly. She stood with a confident poise, like she could take anything that came- or flew- her way.

We locked eyes, but Reno had to break the moment.

"Autumn-take Bradley here through the tunnels to Camp Agapi."

"Tunnels?" I asked. "What tunnels? Is that code for the highway, and is Camp Agoopee code for the nearest mental institution, 'cause that's _kind of _where I need to go right now!"

Reno and Autumn looked at each other, as if to say, _This will be interesting. _

Suddenly Reno deformed into a pool of black mud and sank into the parking lot pavement. It lasted about five seconds, and at the end of it, it was like he was never there.

"Crazy day, huh?" Autumn questioned, as if it was nothing surprising.

I nodded. "You used to this?" I inquired.

"What?" she responded. "Meeting mentally insane people?"

I stared at her, widening my eyes. She nudged me, suppressing a chuckle.

"Dude, I'm just kidding."

The way she called me 'dude'…it was just so laid-back. My kind of girl.

"Okay. Let's just restart," I suggested. "I have a million questions, but- let's just…go from the beginning.

Autumn smiled. "Got'cha." She assured me. Then she rubbed her hand together, as if attempting to fly and expecting it to work…okay, that would have been a good one, if she hadn't have been an eagle in disguise.

"First, a formal introduction." She held out her hand. "Hi," she recited. "I'm Autumn."

I took her hand, a warm feeling emerging in my heart. As we shook, I got another weird feeling. But…this was different. I could tell we'd be friends for a _long _time.

When she retracted her hand and took a deep breath, I could tell I was in for a lecture that would hopefully answer all of my questions. Seeing as I wasn't the best listener, I braced myself.

"Have you ever…have you ever had a conscience? Like, one you could actually _hear?"_

I stared at her in awe. She probably had _no _idea how many times that had happened to me. When I was seven and my mom had left the apple pie out on the counter, _Don't eat the pie son. _A woman's voice. And when a mean boy named Draden had punched him in fourth grade, _Control yourself son. _Bradley had just assumed it was part of his ADHD.

"Yeah," I admitted. "How did you know that?"

"Happens to everyone like you," Autumn commented.

"Everyone like me?" I repeated.

She smiled. She was obviously about to reveal something huge.

She shuffled a bit closer to me. "You've learned about the Greek gods and goddesses in History class at school?"

"Yeah," I said.

"Well," she continued, "If those gods were real…and they were to have kids…" She stared at me and snickered as I fell into a warm bubbling pot of realization.

"Wait," I declared. "Hold up. You mean…"

I couldn't even believe what she was saying; much less wrap my head around it. All those myths from class…they weren't really myths. They were somehow…_real. _But could they be? Was that even _possible?_

Autumn placed her hand on my shoulder. The same warm feeling spread through me, despite the shock vibrating through my body.

"Yup," she confirmed. "Congratulations Bradley. _You _are a Migas!"

I stared at her in wonder. "A…um…so…you mean…I'm sorry, _**what?**_"

"A Migas," she repeated. "Migas are people who are sons or daughters of immortals: the Greek gods and goddesses! One parent immortal, one mortal, together creating a kid. And you're one of them."

"Oh Gods," I whispered, but this seemed to crack Autumn up even further, to the point where she was full on laughing.

"That confirmed it," she explained. "Migas say 'Oh my _Gods_',not 'Oh my _God_'."

"Wait," I confronted her. "So, who's my immortal parent?" Excitement bubbling inside of me, I had never paid so much attention to anything in my life. All my life's questions, killing me inside, waiting to be answered; they were starting to _be _answered, after all these years.

But unfortunately, Autumn just shrugged. "Don't know. He or she has to claim you as their son once we get to camp…if they even want to that is."

Ignoring that last part, I replied, "Camp? What camp?"

"Camp Agapi. Camp for Migas. The only safe place for people like us on Earth." Then she added, "Quick lesson. 'Agapi' is αγάπη in Greek. Means 'love'. Cute huh?"

But I could tell this girl was not about being cute. She meant business but also had a sense of humor to make you feel at home talking to her.

I went over a mental checklist. Laid-back, cute, didn't like being cute, serious when needed, funny when needed. I was in love.

The sun came out from behind the clouds and shone on her face. Right then and there, I got to appreciate just how beautiful she was. But not her _outer _beauty. Her _inner _beauty. You could tell she was a good person who never let you down. Her face said it all. And that was the last thing on my checklist.

"You're going to have to ride on my back," she suddenly announced.

"What?" I asked. Then I remembered what had happened only ten minutes ago. "Oh right. You're an eagle."

She nudged me again. "Yeah, so get on. Gods, wait. We need Cody." She gestured towards the forest and I allowed my gaze to follow her hand.

And then I saw it.

A boy emerged from the swamp of red and orange trees adjacent to the parking lot. His hair was a mix of blond and brown and his shirt was blaring the words 'Bee Gees', an oldies group from the sixties. But it wasn't Cody. Because his bottom half was a mess of scraggly orange fur, covering a long pair of legs that extended into huge paws at the bottom. Where his human tailbone should have been was a long, curved tail that was half brown, half the colour of his legs. The tip was like a ball of brown fluff.

"Oh ya," Autumn added. "Cody's half-lion. 'Kay, let's go."

The wind pushing back my hair felt good as I hitched a ride on the back of my new crush. She was in eagle form of course…

"So," I addressed Cody nervously, who was riding on Autumn in front of me. "You're a lion…"

He smirked. "Surprised Mikeals? I guess it's time for an explanation."

I nodded. "Ya think?" I added sarcastically.

"I'm a Prost," he began, as if this was obvious. Then seeing my beyond puzzled look searing my face, he continued. "Comes from the Greek word προστασία. You know, 'prostasía'?" and for some bizarre reason, I understood his Greek perfectly.

"Protect," I translated.

Cody moved his pointer finger as if scolding me and made a noise that sounded like the buzzers on Family Feud when you got one of the top 10 answers.

"Every Migas has a Prost," he explained. "Protects you from the monsters."

"Monsters? There's more?"

Cody slapped me on the back in a friendly sort of way. "Dude. You have _no _idea."

We rode in silence for another minute until I spoke up again. "How come I can understand Greek?" I asked.

"Simple," Cody replied. "Your brain's hardwired for Ancient Greek. You know. Because of the Greek gods."

"Like Zeus."

"No." Then rubbing his hands together like Autumn had done, he continued, "Okay. So, you know the Greek gods like Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, and whatever. But not many people know that once Greek had been alive for a couple hundred years, this little group formed. Called themselves the Followers of Time. They were tired of the Greek gods, what they'd done for them- which was nothing by the way- and what they were all about. They wanted new gods and goddesses.

So the leader of this group. Name was Agathon Nasso. Called himself the Lord of Time. He was the greatest sorcerer of all time, but he gets forgotten in mortal history. You walk up to a mortal, ask them who Agathon Nasso is, they slap you in the face."

"What?" I asked.

"Point is," he continued, "he had the power to create new Greek gods and goddesses and overthrow the current ones, and that's what he did."

"Who has the power to do that?" I replied, amazed, but also unconvinced by the story.

"Don't doubt him Bradley. A lot of people come back as Prevma's- spirits of the dead- and still have the power they had when they were alive. Legend has it Agathon was one of those people."

I shook my head. "Okay," I unconvincingly agreed.

Then I spotted a line of dark musty trees stretching into view and the aroma of potatoes filled the air. Autumn began to decline in altitude.

"Hold on," Cody warned. "We're here."

I couldn't believe my eyes. In front of me was a vast open field bigger than eight high schools combined, easily. In the middle stood a circular marble stage with eccentric columns surrounding it. To the North was a dirt race track with rows upon rows of bleachers lining the edges. A house-sized field was surrounded by olive groves and a tiny shack was located nearby. Fireplaces dotted the ground beside that area. There was a beach too, with crystal white sand. In East was more than a dozen cabins in the shape of a 'U', each one decorated differently from the others. I had never seen anything like it.

"Welcome to Camp RRRR-OOOOOAAAAAARRRRR!" Cody suddenly exclaimed.

I shook my head, unsure I had just heard that. "_What?_"

"Oh, sorry," he apologized. "Sometimes my Lion side kicks in." I shook my head. _Oh Cody. _"Anyway," he cleared his throat, "Welcome to Camp Agapi! Home to Migas! RRRROOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRR!"

"Yeah, bet that one gets the ladies," I mumbled. Cody frowned.

"I happen to have you know that there's been a cute wind spirit who's been checking me-"

CAW! Autumn let out an eagle-like cry as her claws touched the ground and we finally landed.

As we climbed off, she morphed back into her beautiful self. Gods, she was pretty. I just wanted to-

"Bradley, why are you staring at me?"

I realized with a jolt that I had been staring at her with my mouth open. Closing it hastily, I replied, "Uh, nothing…sorry."

She laughed and put her hand on my shoulder. "Not good with words, huh?" Her touch sent a tingle up my spine.

"Um, hello! As long as you two are done staring into each other's eyes, Reno is waiting for us." Cody was pointing toward the man Cody and I had met in the parking lot, although apparently Cody had seen him before.

Reno was an interesting guy. There were many weird things about him. He never seemed to blink, he asked me whole lot of questions…oh, and he had wings. Does that count?

"Bradley!" he greeted me. "Hello! Hello! Bring it in!" and then I was hastily embraced in a hug.

"Nyeh," I managed as he forced the air out of my lungs.

"OH!" He acted as if he had just realized that I was there. "Sorry there. Now," he folded his hands, "I am a terribly busy man. Oh, the video games keep me _sooooo _occupied. You know what I'm saying?"

"Uh-"

"Yes. Yes indeed. Thank-you for your sympathy."

I shot a confused look at Autumn. She shrugged, and then smiled at me.

"Autumn," Reno addressed her, "Take Bradley around and make sure he's familiar with the camp. I must get back to GTA 5," and with that, he left.

Autumn and I started out the tour by going to the cabins.

"These are the cabins," she told me. "One for each Olympian god. You live in your parent's cabin."

"Which one are you in?" I asked.

"My dad is Fota," she replied. "He used to be Hephaestus."

"_Used_ to be?

"When Agathon created the second generation of Greek gods and goddesses, well…no one has the power to create gods and goddesses _brand new. _So, he took the ones he already had and re-created them."

I nodded. "I see. So who's my mom?"

Autumn raised her eyebrow. It was weird; I somehow found _that _attractive too. "Mom?"

"Yeah," I confirmed. "I never knew her. My dad never liked to talk about it much, so I always assumed she left him."

"Oh, she left," Autumn approved. "All gods and goddesses do this. They go down to Earth; have a child, then leave."

"Did my dad know?" I asked. "You know, that my mom was a goddess?"

"Depends," she answered. "Your mom could have told your dad. Sometimes the mortals just _know."_

"Know what?"

"That they're immortal. And sometimes they can have really weird things as kids."

"What do you mean, weird things?"

"Occasionally an immortal and a mortal give birth to a Cyclops."

I tried hard not to laugh. "Cyclops?"

She elbowed me. "Yes dufus, and it's not funny. My brother's a Cyclops."

I immediately stopped. I felt terrible. "Oh…sorry…I…I didn't know…that's cool though."

"Don't worry about it." She stepped closer to me. "How about we-"

BOOM! A loud crash shook the ground around us. We both fell to the ground as the sky seemed to ripple above us.

"The barrier!" Autumn shrieked.

"What barrier?" I yelled back. People were running around screaming, some even unsheathing their weapons. They carried those things _around _with them?

"I'll tell you later!" She popped up to her feet and ran towards the shack by the olive groves. "COME ON!" she bellowed. I hastily followed her.

Inside the shack, it was dark and musty. Cobwebs hung in the corners. The shelves were filled with Ancient Greek weapons that somehow still looked shiny and new. Autumn seemed to run straight for the back wall where a glass case stood.

She opened the door to the case and scooped something up. She darted back towards me and held her palm out…which had nothing in it.

"Take it," she instructed me.

I stared at her palm, expecting a dagger or something to shimmer into view, but nothing happened. Her palm lay empty.

As if reading my thoughts, she told me, "It's invisible. If you're the right one, it'll appear by your touch."

As I reached out to grasp what I couldn't see, I heard her mutter something that sounded like, "Για την αγάπη του φράγματος, please let him be the one."

Expecting to find nothing, I clasped my hand around hers and was surprised to feel a cylindrical object. As I looked closer, I realized the figure of a pen had begun to come into view.

"Take it and click the pen," she instructed. "If you lose it, urge it to come back. It'll come."

"I-I don't know how to-"

"No time to talk." She pulled out a golden sword of her own. Her face wore a scowl. "Someone's going to die tonight. And it's probably going to be the bunny."

**A/N: Well, that's it!**

**Just a couple things before I end this: **

**Thanks to Forgotten for the review reminding me to update. And sorry for not doing that sooner. I've been **_**super busy**_** but I promise you guys I will post chapter 3 soon. **

**So, in case you guys didn't understand what happened last chapter (probably because Bradley didn't quite know himself), it's in the A/N at the beginning of this chapter. **

**Leave a review if you liked it or if you think there's a way I could make it better. I'd love to hear it! Thanks!**

**See you next week! **

**-Ten**


	3. My Great Aunt Pays Me a Visit

**A/N: Hey guys! It's Ten! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter of HOC, so I've tried to get this one up ASAP.**

**I'd like to make shout out to three awesome people: Forgotten, Toolazytologin, and AbsentMuffin394. **

**Toolazytologin recently told me that Choose Your Own Path stories and Reader Insert stories, as well as quizzes, are not allowed on FF. Thanks to you, for bringing that to light!**

**Just wanted to say, if you guys have any story suggestions, I'd love to hear them, thanks!**

**Ten's Chapterly Poll**

**Q: Who's your favourite character in HOC so far?**

**Option A: Bradley**

**Option B: Cody**

**Option C: Autumn**

**Option D: Reno**

**Thanks for the feedback! **

**By the way, I don't know if I told you guys this, but this book is called, 'The Spy of the Wave'.**

**So, I know you guys have been waiting for chapter 3, so here it is!**

**I'm Ten, and this is the third chapter of **_**The Heroes on Chrónos,**_** 'My Great Aunt Pays Me a Visit'.**

We ran into battle, my chest heaving in and out as my heart threatened to burst from my chest. Autumn was sprinting beside me. I was really just following her. I had no idea what to do, or where we were even _going. _My first day at this camp and we already have an attack? _Really?_ Was my karma that bad?

And on top of that, what did Autumn mean when she said that 'the bunny was going to die'? That made about the same amount of sense as the fact that Cody was a lion did- and that's saying something.

As we were running up the hill, I realized I didn't know how to use sword- I mean the pen- I mean the sword- I mean…actually, I don't know _what _I mean. Apparently when I clicked the pen, it would turn into a sword, but how would _that _work? Magic? Probably.

I couldn't see over the hill we were bolting up, but I could her screams and shrieks of terror coming from the battlefield. I wanted to take a second to breathe, maybe figure out how to use my new weapon, so I didn't, you know, _kill myself. _I assume that wouldn't be good.

The tops of heads began to come into view as we reached the top of the hill. I immediately stopped in my tracks when I saw what had entered the camp- and I didn't know if I should laugh, scream, or begin looking for Easter eggs, because in front of me, battling about three dozen people at once, was a huge fluffy bunny.

Autumn was already fighting the massive thing, but I couldn't move…wait…a _bunny? _

And then, it was all a blur. At one point, I think I remember lying on the ground and closing my eyes to see if all this was still happening when I opened them. But when I saw the bunny with its floppy ears and huge, ovular feet, just like a stereotypical bunny, still in front of me, I knew I had to help out my soon-to-be family. I had a feeling my new life would begin today, at this camp, with this battle. Might as well start with something to remember right?

And Autumn was right- the bunny was going _down, hard. _

I plunged into battle, clicking the pen, and jumping a little when I saw it transform into an Imperial Gold sword, at least two feet long. Its hilt was a shiny bronze colour, with the letter 'X' engraved on it. I wonder what it stood for. Maybe 'time', since that was 'χρόνος' in Greek.

The bunny looked friendly from a distance, but up close, I realized it was _not _something to mess with. It had pink fur and a black bowtie. Slung on its arm was a basket woven from twigs, it looked like. It had big blue eyes. So, it was pretty much a kindergartener's dream.

I watched with horror as the bunny slashed at Autumn, and she dodged, thank Gods.

When I was almost twenty one metres away from the savage beast (don't let the image of the bunny fool you), it turned and saw me, and I realized its eyes were glowing a violent shade of red. It raised its sword and swung down on me. Luckily, I sidestepped at the last moment and rolled over on the grass, while its spear became lodged in the ground.

"Glad of you to join us!" Autumn yelled, as she took a run at the bunny and slashed its thigh. "Meet Peakavos!"

The bunny was still struggling to loosen its spear. "Peakavos!?" I yelled back. "You're kidding right?"

Peakavos finally liberated its weapon and swung it around us like it was trying to invite us in on a friendly game of helicopter- you know, that game everyone used to play when we were little where they took a skipping rope and began to spin around rapidly? Yeah.

"Autumn!" I shouted. "Distract that thing!"

She seemed to understand because she ran up to Peakavos and pierced her sword into its calf. It roared in agony. At least, I _think _it was a roar. To be honest, it sounded more like, _Nee-YOW!_

As Autumn picked a fight with Peakavos, I looked closely for an opening to attack, and I finally found one- he was fully turned towards her.

I bolted forwards, hoping Peakavos wouldn't see. I raised my sword and sprung up into the air- just as Peakavos swung around and collided his arm with my face.

I shot backwards and with a jolt, landed on my butt. My body was tingling with pain and my vision became blurry. I reached for my sword and realized it wasn't there.

I was done now. I had no weapon with me and I was pretty sure Peakavos was marching towards me. If this was how I died- a huge bunny killing me- wow, that would be a great story to tell to-

Wait. Autumn said that if I lost it, I could urge it to come back. But how did I do that?

So I tried whatever came to mind. I reached out my hand to my side, closed my eyes, and imagined my sword floating towards me. I thrust energy into my hand and made a grasping motion with my hand- only to discover that my hand remained empty.

What made a Greek sword come to a person? Then I thought, _Not just any person, the one. Autumn said I was the one. _

"Εγώ είμαι αυτός. Έλα," I said calmly. _'I am the one. Come.'_

To my astonishment, I opened my eyes to see my sword shoot into my hand. I clenched my hands around the hilt and made an effort to rise to my feet. My vision was still blurry, but I realized what I had to do.

Autumn charged at Peakavos. He raised his basket and just let her run over it, confirming my suspicions. Autumn made a slash for his foot, but missed by a couple of inches. She directed herself towards me.

"Are you okay?" she asked me.

_Not really, _I thought. My legs were shaking, I could barely make out her face, and I honestly felt like passing out. But I couldn't let her know that. "I'm fine," I lied.

"I don't know what to do," she confessed. "Every time we slash that thing, it just heals itself."

"Don't worry," I assured her, although my speech was starting to slur. I had to do this fast.

She kissed me on the cheek. "Good luck dufus," and then she ran away.

I didn't have time to think about what had just happened. I knew how to defeat Peakavos, and I was going to do it, before I collapsed.

I tore forwards, structuring a plan in my mind, no idea if it was going to work, or if it did, no idea if I would have enough time.

Peakavos saw me charging towards him and lifted his sword, but I was ready.

I side stepped as he impaled his spear into the ground once again. I dashed through its legs to the other side of its giant body and hopped into the basket. It was filled with half a dozen eggs. I swiftly grabbed the first one and spotted Cody nearby.

"Cody!" I yelped. Fortunately, he turned my way. "Catch!" I tossed him the egg, and he ran forward and caught it in his hands.

I began tossing the other eggs towards campers, not giving my instructions yet. When there were three eggs left, two small ones and one big one, Peakavos realized I was giving away his property and let out another _Nee-YOW!_ It flung its basket around, and I jumped out, tumbling onto the grass again. The eggs began to roll down the hill.

But I was out of energy. It was like life had drained out of me. My vision was starting to black out and I couldn't stand, much less force my legs to do anything. My plan was not going to work. I'd just have to watch the eggs roll down the hill…

Unless someone did _that. _Two people ran to grab the eggs before they could make a sharp descent. One was a girl with straight blond hair and leaf green eyes. She was wearing a purple t-shirt that said, _Yeah that's right, I got SASS! _and a pair of gray skinny jeans. The other was a boy with light brown hair that swooped to one side, matching his amber eyes. He was wearing a red shirt that had a drawing of a video game controller on it and black shorts and shoes, customized with white laces.

They huddled the eggs and I realized with a start, two things. One, Peakavos was now speed-walking towards me, and two, the five other people who had an egg were worriedly staring at me for instructions.

I got straight to the point. "Slice the egg!" I hollered. "It's his life source! Destroy it!"

No one wasted any time. Pieces of eggs flew everywhere as Peakavos stopped in his tracks and winced a bit. Just as I figured. The eggs were his life source, but one egg in particular. The big one.

_Nee-YOW! _Peakavos was beginning to realize my plan and he didn't seem too happy. It looked like he was thinking, _If you slice that egg, I will mess- you- up!_

I recognized that it was now or never. And I still had the tiniest bit of strength left. With one final movement, I raised my sword and swung down on the egg.

That was the last thing I saw before I blacked out.

I woke up in a plush bed with thick, brown sheets covering my body. I was in a huge tent-like structure that was constructed with thick tree trunks and animal hides. Other beds lay among me, all of them occupied with campers either sleeping, or being visited by friends.

"I used to wonder what friendship could be!"

"AAH!" I jumped as I realized that Cody was sitting in a chair beside my bed.

Cody took out the ear buds he had in. He wore a guilty look. "What? I am _not _listening to the 'My Little Pony' theme song called 'Friendship is Magic', composed by Daniel Ingram, and originally sung by Shannon Chan-Kent! Why would you even saythat!?"

"Uh…okay then." I scratched my head. "Dude, what _happened?_"

"Oh, when you slashed the egg, you blacked out. But Peakavos was defeated."

I groaned, out of lack of energy. "Good. But, why did that thing come?"

Cody was eying a squirrel that was scurrying along the ground. "I have no idea. It just broke through the barrier. Seemed to be particularly interested in you though."

"The barrier?" I asked, rubbing some sleep out of my eyes.

Cody stood, still eyeing the squirrel. "Yeah. There's a barrier around Camp Agapi. It protects us from monsters…at least, it's _supposed _to."

"What exactly _is _the barrier?"

"'Sup dufus number one and dufus number two." Autumn had just walked in, her sword strapped to her black belt she wore. She had a couple of scratches on her arms and one on her forehead, but other than that, she seemed perfectly unharmed.

"Hey," I replied.

"To answer your question," she continued, "The barrier…well, underground, there's a sacred river called, 'Η Ιερή Λίμνη' or The Sacred Pool. Kyma, the Goddess of the Sea-"

"Like Poseidon," I interrupted.

"Yeah," she said. "She was shaped from him. Anyways, she created The Sacred Pool as a barrier to protect the camp. But only something _really _strong could break through it. Something sent from the Gods."

There was a long pause as we all tried to imagine which God or Goddess had sent Peakavos. And why? Were they angry with the camp for some reason? And why did Peakavos seem particularly interested in me?"

"On another note," I said, breaking the silence, "How come all former Gods and Goddesses…well, I've noticed that when Agathon shaped them into new Gods and Goddesses, they became different genders."

Cody nodded. "I guess he just wanted a fresh start…I mean a _completely fresh _start."

"Okay, it's getting late," Autumn declared, and I looked outside to see that she was right. The sun was falling behind the hill and the stars had begun to come out. Not only that, a couple mosquitoes were buzzing around me. "We need to get you back to your cabin," she decided.

"My cabin?" I repeated. "But we have no idea who my mom is."

"We have some for people who have yet to be claimed," Cody explained. He helped me out of bed while Autumn went to retire for the night in the Fota cabin.

"My little pony, my little pony…" I mockingly muttered, as Cody and I were walking towards the cabins.

"Shut up!" he whispered back. But I could see he was smiling out of the corner of his mouth. He was the strangest friend I ever had. And I thought of that as a good thing. Cody had always been there for me, whether he was beside me in battle, defending me in a fight, or sitting beside me infirmary bed singing the My Little Pony theme song. Good times.

When we reached my temporary cabin, Cody told me he was going to bed in his den, where all the Prost's hung out.

The cabin was nice, but simple. It had one good sized window, and a twin bed with neatly folded sheets. There was a nightstand made out of oak beside the bed, with a lava lamp and a Kleenex box.

I was just about to climb into bed, when a blinding flash of white light appeared from behind me. I turned to see a dark silhouette of a person, the source of the light.

After about five seconds, the dazzling light stopped burning my eyes as it faded away to reveal the sight of a woman dressed in olive tree leaves and a gray silk robe. I stared at her in astonishment.

"Well," she told me, "Don't just stand there, come give your great aunt a hug."

**A/N: Well, that's it guys! I'll try to have the next chapter up soon!**

**Remember to leave a review answering the poll question at the beginning of the chapter. **

**Just wanted to let you know that the story I'm writing with my friend Three has been updated. The story is called, 'Harry Potter and Snape' and it's on her account, oceanic moon.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! See you guys next chapter!**

**-Ten**


End file.
